Your smile stays awhile in my heart
by Neurofuzzy
Summary: A series of drabbles having to do with all time favorite couple Kuronuma Sawako and Kazehaya Shouta. Please enjoy these light and sweet pieces that I hope comforts the soul.
1. Your smile stays awhile

Your smile stays awhile in my heart

The reminiscence of last spring whispered gently in their hearts. The impressions, the friendship, the growing feelings. All of them started then, the beginning of beginnings. Once again there she stood. Quite plain and and simple as her exterior reflects, but through those shining eyes, brimming with excitement and joy, a impression of compassion once again buried itself into his heart.

It was almost as if it were a dream. With the cherry blossom petals surrounding her, trying to steal her attention towards his face. Oh how sweet the smell of those flowers, gently moistened from the spring rain that had caressed them moments earlier. The beautiful dark locks he wished to brush his fingers through. No. Such inappropriate thoughts. He must be safe to continue protect her purity and innocence; the thing he most coveted of all.

The two shortened their distance, falling into step with one another, his right foot, her left, reaching out to one another in perfect harmony. Her vestige held the slightest hint of color, rivaling the color of the falling petals. His heart began to thump more rapidly inside him. Was she aware of his quickened breath? The trail of sweat trailing down his neck from the nervousness of the scene?

Both stopped. No words were spoken between them. Their eyes did all the talking; it wasn't necessary to use breath when all was conveyed through their familiar gazes laid upon each other. His eyes did the talking, giving her a smile, wrinkling the edges of them in the process. Her eyes glistened ever so widely upon his face, twinkling as gently as the stars of the night sky he so adored.

A stifled phrase, caught under his tongue. The shift of the mutual understanding shifted to a moment of concern. Would he be able to get his implicit feelings to connect with hers? Would they reach her? The light breeze, pushed the young girl encouragingly, causing her to take another step closer to him. She curled her locks behind her ear in embarrassment at his misstep and set her undivided focus upon him once more. His eyes brightened even more, any new moment he had with her always remained carved into his sacred place of memories._ And there will be many more to come._

"It's been some time. Welcome back, Sawako."

"It has been...Shouta."

Those gentle and audible words escaped her lips, which contorted into a graceful and genuine curve. Nothing ever done by her was fake, it simply wasn't her character. Her fingertips glided across her rosy lips, which were still not use to mentioning him by name.

The contagious facial gesture reflected itself on his own visage. A small muffled laughter emitted under his breath. His happiness at this moment could never be measured by anyone. This was their secret memory that both held so dear. What luck and amazement to have the same event repeated twice in a lifetime.

They walked together, he in front of her. Habitually, almost hoping the same thing would happen as it did the spring before, he casted his gaze over his shoulder.

And there she was

smiling.


	2. My princess incognito

My princess incognito

Those evil and mocking taunts that hover over your delicate body. Though you never show your feelings about them, they must be inflicting pain within yourself, aren't they? My past words to you: _be strong_, I regrettably admit that I wish you don't become such a strong person, for then where would I be able to fit in your life?

How cruel are those who don't understand you. Them and their superficial ways, unable to see the beauty within the person. Though I must admit I am a bit happy for this. Queer, it does sound. But it is because I, myself, want to drown in your compassion and love. Me, myself and I. Selfish wishes I have. That is why I can only be your protector and not your prince for I am not as pure or naive in comparison to cannot see the grand royalty you hide away.

Despite all the strength you can conjure, here you are weakly supporting yourself in front of me. You cast a bittersweet smile, but I know how it's all a facade. Those lips quivering every so slightly as you bite back your tears. I cast my arm out to you. I want you to hold on to me.

Please don't let your heart set heavy on such unimportant things. If you need someone to lean on their shoulder and cry away, I am offering all myself to you. Come and run to me, open and vulnerable as you always are. Poor on me your pain and problems, and I'll wash them away with feelings and joy and laughter. Let my chest by the place to cushion your thoughtful head, full of compassion and kindness to others. I'll embrace you so close that no enemies can inflict harm upon you. I am your ever strong fortress protecting and heeding you from harms way. Everyone yearns for your treasure, your purity and innocence. Your beautiful soul.

That's why I am here to protect you. My beautiful princess incognito.


	3. Misunderstood Notions

Misunderstood Notions

Spring leaves flutter vibrantly in the crisp breeze. Residual droplets echo against the surface of stagnant waters. Action follows in line with action. Even time is starting to pass between us. Yet we remain. Motionless. Unmoving. Trapped in a vortex surrounding only us.

"I've never treated you the same as anyone else." Your healing words, why do they always soothe me so? Please don't continue these loving gestures on me, I am so entrapped in your protection, your guidance, your care. I don't want to fall deeper into your undeserving love.

"I like you Kuronuma. Do you like me?" My name, whispered so gently from his lips. What beauty I have never beheld in my own name ever before.

Yes I do, so very much. But I don't want to be selfish for your sake. So the only thing I can do is close up my voice and give you a firm nod.

Nod. I really like you, I have liked you since the day I first met you.  
Nod. Being with you more has made me like you even more that it scares me.

His face stays focused upon my own; it contorts slowly into a sign of displeasure, even more so into a hint of melancholy. "But your like is different form mine." Those once kind eyes that would warm my cheeks have turned into sadness and emitting a defeated spirit. It must be frustrating dealing with me so much.

I like you so much, I may even love you. But those boys...they are right aren't they? You would be seen in a different light if you were associated in "that way" with me. I don't want you to be cast from the beautiful glow, the savior's hand, you give to not only to me and to others. So I must hold back, hold back these feelings.

"...yeah.." Stop tears, please stop falling.

In only a moment, you pass me by, without a final glance. Please..don't go...I want to let it all out and run to you, to hug you...but my legs, my arms, won't move. The wind brushes my hair, beckoning, yet I feel nothing. My heart says to call out to you but my mind keeps me in place. I stare at the ground emotionless, until I break, falling to the ground in pieces. At least when I am alone, I am able to cry my heart out. But this time I am calling out in vain.

What you told me, I already knew. I already knew all this time...


	4. Imaginative Reality

Imaginative Reality

The closeness of his lips still linger in my mind, but that is nothing but a fleeting memory now. How is it that only months before we had progressed so much, only to end up steps behind our first endeavor, the moments are emotions had reached other. Was I again too hesitant? Did I end up below your expectations? The touch of your fingers affectionately grasping mine and that once suffocating space between has disappeared. Here you are again, in our final youthful autumn, in front while I cautiously trail behind. Everything I knew of our second year has vanished. What did I call you by? Was it Shouta-kun, or did we get closer than that? What did we talk about? I don't want to lose the reminiscence of your laughter, our mutual embarrassments that always resulted in bashful grins. All that's left of the memory of spring, summer are still in my drawer, engraved in those candid photos. I did not take many, so now I wonder. Were there more sides of you I failed to capture? And our group photo in Okinawa, did I happen to sit next to you?

Where now are those moments that made my heart race? The hand that always reached out to me and gave...warmth, love, patience, as well as snacks and even drinks...has retracted and has become firmly attached to your side once again. My own hands are doing the same, involuntarily so, gripping my school bag fervently, it cannot give the same comfort as your own hand. Huh? Did you say something? I may be late in hearing people's words, but how can I now miss _your_ voice? Maybe it's just my imagination, but did you mention something of the weather? Isn't that quaint conversation as can be? All I can see now is the back of your neck, yet that's not enough for me anymore. I want to see your face, your smiles, your laughter again; they have all disappeared without a trace. Does a new season equate to a new slate to our relationship? Should I even be calling it a relationship anymore? It must be that when you took back all your emotions, and feelings, you must have had taken my sense as well. Our distance, which was had been overcome, is fighting back, stronger than ever. For now, I cannot look straight in your eyes anymore, I understand you even less than before. Is this it, is it wrong for me to still be wishing for something more?

* * *

_A/N: It really has been too long. Since the release of Ch.60 I recaptured my love again for these two. Their struggles, perseverance, I know it will surely endure (;^;). Thanks again for your patience. I really will try to update all my other stories frequently as well._


	5. Coveted Closeness

Covetous Closeness

Who would've imagined of all people, my expertise of advice would be sought out by jolly herself. Well, it was more of an effort on my part to lend her a hand. It must be tough for her, having purely concentrated love thrown right into her lap and not knowing a single idea of what to do with it. Love that has been carefully collected and hand-picked over many years...that must be something truly extraordinary. And as she mumbles, flabbergasted about Ryuu, I find myself in the same tongue-tied state; how did he do it? Slowly handing his affection and care for her step at a time till she finally, the queen of endless banter, would be rendered speechless?

"Kazehaya, do you get it?" Your relationship with Ryuu? Your current instability with him? Am I supposed to understand something here? I am a friend of Ryuu, nothing more and nothing less. Unlike him, I never stood by my most precious one, carefully guarding and watching her grow...hand in hand. Playing with each other day and night, inseparable till both soon realized that older girls and boys had their own distinct places in society. Unlike him I was never able to do any of this! So just how am I supposed to understand?

But I suppose that's what makes him a better person than me. Despite all the time you two spent together, he never mentioned it. To him, you were just a part of his every day life that overtime grew and found a bigger and reserved place.

"It is hard to understand what Ryuu is thinking to those around him. But even still, it's written all over his face how important you are to him, Yoshida. No matter what kind of feeling that is." Although he has never talked about it, I can at least deduct that.

"Me too. I understand." There's nothing to worry about Yoshida. You're definitely in good hands. It may at first be all a huge and confusing mess, but everyone is here for you. So don't be too stressed about it.

"Chizu!" I guess that's my cue to head off. And here arrive her consolers, able to take my place. They'll probably do a better job than me; I'm sure of it. Why do I know? Well of course it's because she's here.

"Err..I'll leave now." Do I want to at least see her before I head off? I am not sure what to say or how to act. My feet suddenly regain feeling and I struggle a little while rising to my feet. Maybe I should try to make a quick escape...

Our eyes are locked as are our mouths. Only a few cold breaths show that we are a good distance apart."...Thank you...!" Seeing those reddened cheeks, slightly flushed, I haven't even realized how cold it is outside. Although with reddened cheeks, her lips have become drained of color. Those lips that I am still unfamiliar with.

A stare at her pale lips is all I can give. A slight nod is all I can return. "...yeah." _Take care of Yoshida...  
_

With backs facing each other, that's the only sight of each other we will see of each other for now. No hesitation or looking back, _now is the time to worry for her, not us. There will be another time._


End file.
